


Art for mswriter07's Twist of Fate

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [12]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for mswriter07's 2013 SmallFandom Bang Story, Twist of Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for mswriter07's Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769269) by [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07). 



**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
